Tubular metallic braids are known which are composed of interwoven metal filaments or strips and machines are also known for industrially manufacturing such tubular braids. Such braids are used in particular for sheathing flexible tubes in order to increase their resistance to pressure and to protect them mechanically.
Metallic braided sheathes are also used for enveloping electric cables in order to protect them mechanically and also to form an electrical screen which is at the potential of earth or ground.
The present invention proposes a novel application of tubular metallic braids.
It is an object of the present invention to provide articles of jewelry, i.e. articles composed of precious metals such as gold, silver, platinum or stainless metals which present an ornamental and original outward appearance and which may be manufactured industrially, using a relatively low weight of precious metal.